


Undone

by Xazz



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Xazz
Summary: Akira gives Ryo a blowjob. That's it.





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is exactly what this fic is so I hope you're ready for some dongs.
> 
> I have more gross ideas to throw Akira and Ryo into because their relationship and looks are 100% my fucking aesthetic asjgaskdg

Getting the ichor off was the worst part about fighting demons. It stuck to everything and if Akira didn’t wash it off quickly it could ruin his hair or clothes. How many pairs of pants had he ruined fighting demons? He stopped counting the shirts. He’d gone through so many shirts. He was glad Ryo just bought him more. Akira thought that was the least he could do since Akira was the one fighting his war.

There was a hose that worked where he’d fought the last group of demons. It was another ring of them, kidnapping people off the street and making them try to fight to get the blood going. He’d come too late again. The person had been partially consumed. Probably for the better. He didn’t want to watch Ryo shoot another human in the head because they’d seen Akira transform into devilman. He turned the spigot and started hosing himself down before the ichor dried. Until it dried the ichor was easily rinsed off, even more so than blood, so at least there was that.

“You did a good job, Akira,” Ryo said and leaned against one of the big shipping crates that had formed the death ring these demons had been using humans as playthings in.

“I couldn’t save that person,” Akira said softly.

“No but their death led to the destruction of several demons,” Ryo was as practical as ever. “It is for the greater good that they died. And what if you had saved them. They would have seen you, Akira.”

Akira sighed and poured the water over his head to get the last of the ichor out of his hair. He was soaked and his pants weren’t ruined but they were drenched. He’d have to dry them once he was home. “You’re right,” he said.

“I know it brings you no joy but it is better this way,” Ryo said.

Akira turned the hose off and used his hands to shuck some of the water off his arms and chest and did his best to press it out of his hair. There was no helping his pants. “I know,” he said and looked over at Ryo in his big white coat. He blinked, startled. He’d seen through other people’s clothing before, it made him feel like a gross voyeur, but never Ryo’s. Which he was sort of glad for. They were just figuring all this out and Akira didn’t appreciate having x-ray vision.

“Are you alright, Akira?” Ryo asked, leaning his back against the crate. He could see through Ryo’s coat and rest of his clothes. Ryo was hard. It was really distracting actually. “Akira? What are you looking at?” Ryo’s eyes got wide when Akira stepped over to him and kissed him.

“Weren’t going to tell me about this, Ryo?” he asked and grabbed Ryo’s crotch under his big coat.

“I thought it would be… inappropriate given our subject of discussion,” Ryo said, sounding distracted because of what Akira was doing.

Akira had already forgotten about all that. Sometimes the urges he got were just overwhelming. He usually left Ryo out of them. It was embarrassing for him that he couldn’t always control himself. He kissed Ryo again, hard, and pinned his hands to the crate behind him, squeezing his wrists so hard Ryo started pulling on them. That just excited him and his blood started pounding in his ears. He felt the skin of his forehead split a little as the start of horns began pushing out. “Akira, stop that,” Ryo managed to get out. “You’re hurting me.” Akira felt like he was shoved back into his own body.

“Eh?” he got off of Ryo. He was still holding Ryo’s wrists and he looked visibly upset which was saying something for Ryo. He saw how tightly he was holding Ryo’s wrists and with a jerk took them off. Ryo lowered his hands and rubbed one of his wrists, a grimace on his face. “I’m sorry, Ryo,” he said.

“I’m fine,” Ryo said.

“Sorry it… got away from me.”

“I know.”

Sheepishly Akira kissed him softly in apology. It took more restraint than he wanted to admit to keeping up the softness. Sometimes the demon inside him just made him crazy with desire and he didn't want it soft. But he wouldn't hurt Ryo. He'd rather die first than let it get away from him and actually hurt Ryo. It was helpful to Ryo too. He wasn't so… distant as he had been. So for Ryo, he would be soft. And he really liked kissing Ryo.

He moved from kissing Ryo’s soft mouth to the soft skin of his neck. Ryo made a noise in his throat when Akira did that. He unzipped Ryo’s coat, flaying it off him to hang off his shoulders. He kept kissing Ryo’s neck and throat as he unbuttoned his perfectly pressed white shirt and peeled it back away from his snow white skin. His hands looked like shadows against his flesh. Ryo's chest stammered as he ran his big hands down his chest and pelvis while he carefully pressed kisses along his collarbone. Finally, he grabbed Ryo through his white jeans again and Ryo whimpered.

“A-Akira,” it came out desperate. Akira liked when he sounded like that. He'd only heard it a few times they'd been intimate. Not sex but Akira had touched his dick and gotten him off a few times. It made him smug that even a self-confident guy like Ryo could just come undone when Akira jerked him off.

“Yeah, I hear you, Ryo,” Akira said and shoved his hand into Ryo’s pants. Ryo's breath stuttered a bit. “You just let me worry about that,” and he gave Ryo a squeeze. Ryo whined.

Akira slowly got down on his knees. He kissed Ryo’s chest on the way down. Slowly sampling patches of his skin with his lips and mouth. Ryo's skin was so soft and delicate if Akira pressed too hard on it with his thumb it'd probably leave a bruise. But he wouldn't. He'd never hurt Ryo. Finally, his mouth was level with his hands on Ryo’s pelvis. Ryo had a nearly invisible line of hair down the center of his groin thanks to his pale hair and skin. The hair down here was also surprisingly soft as Akira nuzzled against his skin. With deft fingers, he undid Ryo's belt and unzipped his pants. Ryo's hard on was clearly visible against his white briefs and Akira mouthed at it. Ryo groaned and sagged against the crate.

Akira mouthed Ryo softly through the fabric of his underwear. He looked up and saw Ryo was very red-faced and had a hand over his mouth. When Ryo saw him looking up at him he got even more red-faced. Akira smirked, “You look really cute from this angle, Ryo,” Akira said. Ryo squirmed a little and Akira had to grab his hips. “I can't make you feel good if you move so much,” he pretended to scold Ryo.

“Uh-huh,” Ryo practically whimpered.

Akira grinned and went back to mouthing Ryo’s underpants along the length of his cock. It had gotten really hard by now and Akira’s mouth wasn't the only thing making the fabric damp. When he finally pulled Ryo out of his briefs and ran his tongue along it Ryo shuttered. His dick was kinda cute looking. Perfectly pink and trembling in Akira’s hand with a hood of foreskin still partially covering the head even though he was already really hard. It was perfectly proportional to his lithe body too and curved up excitedly towards his pelvis.

Akira put the head in his mouth, revealing the rest of the head with his lips and moved his tongue over it. He tasted precum and Ryo reached down and grabbed his hair. “Shit,” Ryo muttered. “Sorry, uh— that doesn’t usually happen,” he said as Akira got a mouthful of cum he wasn’t expecting. Ryo had one hand covering his face in embarrassment. Akira didn’t take his mouth away and looked up at him. Ryo peered down at him, practically between his fingers. His eyes were very wide. He was embarrassed to have finished so quickly from nothing. Keeping that eye contact Akira swallowed. “A-Akira,” Ryo whined and covered his face with both hands.

Akira put more of Ryo’s dick in his mouth, slowly but surely. Jizz was so not the worst tasting thing he’d had in his mouth tonight. Demon ichor beat that any day. Or even just nasty, puss filled, disgusting, demon skin from biting them or just when he ripped them apart a bit might land in his mouth. To say it was foul was to call a typhoon a stiff breeze. It had been a surprise but he was sucking someone’s dick. You sort of had to expect cum to a degree. Akira ran his hand up Ryo’s stomach and looked away from him as he started moving his head. Ryo’s breath went from heavy to positively labored. His hand on Ryo’s body helped keep him still since Ryo was acting like he wanted to squirm right away from him. It wasn’t Akira’s fault he’d finished so quickly and had to deal with heightened sensation. Akira wasn’t even _good_ at this. But if you had no experience one way or another it obviously didn’t matter.

Letting Ryo’s dick fall out of his mouth he nuzzled against his groin and shifted forward a little bit more. Ryo was totally out of breath and sagged against the crate. He could feel the way he was trembling from all the stimulation and now the lack of it. Akira let his sharp teeth drag across the soft skin of his groin and leave perfect little red lines. Not hard enough to break the skin. Just a graze to make his skin erupt into a thousand goosebumps. Ryo tipped his head back and groaned and Akira liked seeing him so undone. He undid his own belt and with a bit of work opened his sodden jeans. He kissed around Ryo’s pelvis, nosing into the hollow of his pelvic bone and the soft stomach hair, and started jerking himself off. He had a sizable chub already and he was glad when he could work on getting off while also getting Ryo off.

Once Ryo looked like he wasn’t just about to collapse Akira licked the side of Ryo’s dick, up to the head and neatly sucked it back into his mouth with a little help from his free hand. Ryo whimpered and Akira looked up at him. He had a hand over his mouth. Not very hard but just to stop the louder noises. Akira used his hand to help him suck on Ryo’s dick in a way that felt good. He didn’t have to worry about wondering if he was doing it alright or not. Ryo would not shut the fuck up with the whimpering and whine and it was pretty fucking hot. Akira’s cock grew firm in his hand and adjusted his feet a bit under him so it was easier to sit on his heels and not have his wet jeans fighting with him over jerking off.

Then the sounds petered out and Akira looked back up at Ryo. He’d really covered his mouth now. That wouldn’t do. Akira pulled Ryo’s dick out of his mouth. “Ryo,” he said and he looked down at Akira with big blue eyes, “Don’t cover your mouth, I want to hear you.” Ryo’s pale skin turned basically the same color as a tomato. Slowly Ryo pulled his hands off of his mouth. They flexed roughly, not knowing what to do with his hands before trying to stuff his hands in his coat only to find they were too low with the thing barely hanging off his shoulders. “You can touch me, Ryo,” Akira said with a grin. “Fuck knows I’m touching you,” he muttered, once more pressing one of his hands up Ryo’s stomach. Satisfied with that Akira took Ryo’s warm cock back into his mouth, making Ryo whimper. Ryo reached down and put his hands on Akira’s shoulders, rubbing his shoulders and the back of his neck and head. Akira’s eyes lidded a bit at the attention, especially when Ryo touched and pet his hair.

Akira went slow. Ryo was still sensitive. He didn’t need to try too hard and he didn’t want Ryo to go again so soon. Akira had to admit, Ryo’s dick was the perfect size to fit in his mouth without too much trouble. As he sucked Ryo off his hand kept going on his own cock. He groaned around Ryo’s cock because his hand felt really good around his. He wanted to cum so bad. He looked up at Ryo and for a second it was all he could do to not act on his desire to get up and bend Ryo over. He looked so fucking cute up there, flustered, his eyelids fluttering out of pleasure, his breath harsh and rough, the slightest sheen of sweat on his chest. He shivered to repress it and had to look away.

“Akira,” Ryo said so softly Akira almost missed it. He glanced up and that was a _mistake_. Ryo looked so fucking cute and flustered. “Akira,” he moaned again, his fingers tangling in his hair roughly. Akira straightened up a bit and kissed his stomach making Ryo moan some more. Akira loved that sound. It meant that Ryo wasn’t so damn stuffy all the time and could let go. Ryo’s head tipped back with a loud groan when Akira let his teeth graze his skin again and his cock twitched, pressing against Akira’s chest. “Akira, please,” Ryo whimpered.

“Please what?” Akira asked and gently pressed his mouth against Ryo’s belly and groin. He was doing it to be a bit of a jerk but also because he loved seeing Ryo so undone like this. It was so unlike him and Akira liked it a lot. Ryo looked down at him and he looked about as annoyed as he could with his shirt unbuttoned and his hips pressed outwards against Akira in what could only be described as a wanton way. He knew what Akira was doing. Akira just gave him a cheeky grin, “Please what, Ryo?” he said again and curled his fingers around Ryo’s cock.

“Fuck you,” Ryo said.

“I’d rather do that,” Akira said with almost a snicker. He lowered his face a little and gave the head of Ryo’s cock a lick. Ryo sucked his teeth hard, eyelids fluttering. “Now what were you saying?” He gave Ryo a little squeeze of encouragement and Ryo whimpered.

Ryo whined some more about it before going, “ _Please_ ,” he sounded more annoyed than anything which amused Akira, “suck my dick.”

“Now was that so hard?” Akira asked him with a smug grin and looked up at him. “Manners go a long way, Ryo.” He looked away and put Ryo’s cock back in his mouth. Ryo moaned in relief to be touched again. His hands uselessly worked through Akira’s hair and shoulders, his breath harsh and uneven.

“Akira— Akira,” Ryo moaned softly. Akira glanced up at him but Ryo’s eyes were closed, his chin down. “Akira—“ Akira liked the sounds of his moans and the way his name fell out of Ryo’s mouth. It was cute. Ryo was cute. “Akira I’m— nnhg!” he ended in a whimper. Akira knew what he meant. He wasn’t going to stop. But he did slow down some even while he picked up the speed on his own cock. Ryo’s fingers dug into his scalp, “Akira—!” Ryo leaned over him, whimpering, while he came, gripping Akira’s hair so hard he winced. He wasn’t trying to pull Akira’s hair so much as just needing to grab _anything_ in a desperate attempt to hold onto something. He breathed hard, the sound of his labored breathing the only noise in the area. Akira swallowed again, keeping it all down.

While Ryo figured himself out Akira took his mouth off Ryo’s cock and just nuzzled his groin and belly while he finished himself. He groaned and ended up leaving a perfect mark on Ryo’s hip in the shape of his mouth and teeth when he came. Ryo’s skin tasted like copper. Unlike Ryo, Akira made a mess. He was glad it was dark. He was more than a little embarrassed by just how much of a mess his frustration led him to make. But he felt so much better. He liked getting off with Ryo instead of just tangentially to him. “Fuck, Akira,” Ryo whimpered.

Akira was still working his hand over his cock to make sure he got it all out. “Next time,” he huffed.

“Shit head,” Ryo said and though he couldn’t see it he imagined Ryo’s smirk.

Akira kissed the soft skin of his stomach. “Yeah. But you like it,” he said, grinning against the skin. He sat back some and Ryo let go of his hair. It was even more messy than usual now from Ryo grabbing it. With a content sigh he tucked his spent cock back into his still wet jeans. That had been the best jerk off session he’d had in a while. Usually, he was left so unsatisfied no matter what he did. This time. He looked up at Ryo who was still trying to get ahold of himself and his cock was still hanging out of his pants obscenely.

With a smirk, Akira got to his feet and helped Ryo pull himself together. “I like when you say my name,” he said like a secret as he pulled Ryo’s pants up a bit and put his dick away. Any composure Ryo had managed was gone in a second as his face reddened at that. Ryo looked away, pulling his coat back up and around his shoulders to try and hide his face in the big collar. “Gonna walk around with your shirt unbuttoned, Ryo?” he asked nicely but Ryo just gave him a look. “I mean _I’d_ like it but it’s chilly out,” he said in the same tone he’d use on Taro when he was having a tantrum. He neatly buttoned Ryo’s white shirt back up. Ryo got very flustered when he tucked it back into his pants too.

“You’re such a weirdo, Akira,” Ryo said.

“You’re to talk when you got hard out here.”

“You’re shirtless,” Ryo lied.

“Uh-huh,” and Akira raised his brows at Ryo who shrunk away to try and disappear into his big coat. Akira nuzzled him and into his ear whispered, “Maybe I can make you scream as loud as those demons earlier.” He pressed Ryo against the crate and sucked his earlobe. He kissed his way down Ryo’s jaw before kissing him warmly on the mouth. Ryo’s face was almost as warm as Akira’s and Akira was possessed by a demon and full of hellfire. Ryo kissed him back, grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him away from him. Akira stumbled back a step with a grin.

Ryo gave him a stern look, bent down to pick up his camera he’d dropped it (so close to it having fallen into the big puddle of cum Akira had made) and pulled his coat around himself. “You’re abysmal,” he said.

“I mean, I’m a devilman,” Akira said with a good smirk. “And I didn’t hear a ‘no Akira’.” Ryo didn’t answer him and just walked off back to the car. Akira chuckled and followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story leave a comment! Even if to just say 'I love this story!' I appreciate all of them and let me know you appreciate me too.


End file.
